<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uhlobo lwami lothando by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175471">Uhlobo lwami lothando</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ukubheka Phambili [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ukubheka Phambili [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725799</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uhlobo lwami lothando</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IBrienne</p><p>Ubekade elindele, ethemba, ukuthi uJaime uzobuya ngalobo busuku, kodwa kuthe sekudlule ihora kwacaca ukuthi akahambi, ngakho-ke wakhumula izingubo zakhe walala embhedeni, egqolozele ophahleni olugobekile ngaphezulu kwakhe, nokuzindla ngezenzeko zalolo suku kusihlwa, kanye nezehlakalo obekuqinisekile ukuthi zizofika. Umbhede lo wawubuthuntu futhi ububanzi kunalowo owawusemzini wakhe eTarth, kepha uthole ukuthi uthole induduzo ethe xaxa emhlabeni kanzima izolo kusihlwa, lapho abenamahlombe abushelelezi kaJaime ukuze abhekane nobuso. Ngizwakala ngiyintombazane enjalo. Lokhu ngeke kwenziwe. Wayengumuntu okhonze ubuhlakani, futhi uJaime wayeyilungu leMakhosi, alikho ikusasa ebudlelwaneni obunjalo, kwakumele akhiphe yonke le micabango ekhanda lakhe. Kepha ngiyamthanda. Wabubula futhi wangcwaba ikhanda lakhe walifaka emcamelweni, wavala amehlo wakhe wacela ukuncipha. Kwafika emva nje kwalokho, walala ubuthongo obudabukisayo kodwa obungenaziphazamiso.</p><p>Wavuswa ngumuntu ongqongqozayo emnyango wakhe. Wacabanga uJaime, inhliziyo yakhe igxuma njengoba eshesha egqoke ingubo kanye neziphethu, ngaphambi kokuvula umnyango. Kwakungeyena uJaime. Le ndoda emi phambi kwakhe yayimude futhi inemisipha, igqoke ingubo yegolide, futhi kungenzeka ukuthi yayesabisa kumuntu omncane, kepha uBrienne wayemkhulu kunamadoda amaningi, ngakho wema phambi kwakhe engazelele.</p><p>"Lady Brienne?" Le ndoda yabuza, inhlonipho ngezwi layo, kodwa futhi kwakukhona imfudumalo emehlweni ayo eyayingakaze ibone ngaphambili. Welula isandla sakhe kanti uBrienne wasithatha impela, wazimisela ukuthi akambonanga njengowesifazane obuthakathaka. "Igama lami ngingu-Addam Marbrand, ngingumphathi weCity Watch. USer Jaime Lannister ungitshele ukuthi ufisa ukujoyina amazinga ethu, ingabe kuyiqiniso lokhu?</p><p>"Yebo." Cha. UJaime wayefuna ngihlanganyele, futhi ngavuma ukuze ngiqhubeke nokuzikhohlisa</p><p>sibona ukuthi ungazophula kanjani izintombi zase Stark.</p><p>"Angijwayele ukuqasha abesifazane, kepha uSer Jaime ungumngane wami wakudala, futhi ngizovuma ukuthi ubukeka uqine ngokwanele. Ngingakucela ukuthi uhambe nami? Ngithanda ukubona ikhono lakho lokulwa ngaphambi kwami ngikulethe ngengubo yegolide. "</p><p>UBrienne wavuma ngekhanda, wamlandela ephuma egumbini, ephethe ikhanda phezulu ukufihla ukwesaba kwakhe okuncane. Wayengowesifazane ohlonishwayo, futhi wayazi ukuthi iCity Watch yayikhashele uNed Stark, bazivumela ukuthi bathengwe, futhi nomcabango wokusebenza nabo eceleni wamenza wazizwa emgqeni. Ngemuva kwemizuzu embalwa yokuhamba buthule, bafika egcekeni lokuqeqeshwa, bathola kungenalutho ngaphandle kwamagcwala amancanyana, owayeka ukuzijwayeza ukubheka ifomu lakhe elikhulu. Akazinakanga; wayejwayele ukubukeka okunje manje.</p><p>"Ngabe ngilwa nawe, noma omunye umuntu?" UBrienne wambuza, ebheka omunye umuntu angahle ahlukane naye.</p><p>"Uzobe elwa noDalton Barrel, uyindoda enesipiliyoni seCity Watch, noma engakabi yi-knight. Ubengabonakali ukuthi uwukhuthalele lo mbono, kodwa ngifuna ukumbona esemsebenzini, kube kuningi kakhulu Imibiko ngaye engawenzi umsebenzi wakhe, ngakho-ke bengicabanga ukuthi ngizoxazulula izinkinga ezimbili ngasikhathi sinye. Kufanele afike maduze, okwamanje, kungani ungazitholi inkemba? Ngeke sisebenzise izikhali, ngakho-ke ngicela uthathe izinkemba ezishisiwe. "</p><p>Ukumemeza okukhulu kusuka ngemuva kwenze bobabili baguqula amakhanda abo.</p><p>"Marbrand! Ufuna ukuthi ngilwe nesilo sowesifazane othile? Lokhu kuyisihlamba! Ungitshele ukuthi ngizobe ngixabana nomuntu omusha hhayi omunye umfazi!" Intukuthelo yakhe yavutha, futhi wanikeza uBrienne ukubukeka enenzondo emsulwa. Wazijikijela. Wayezowunqoba lowomuntu noma ngabe wambulala.</p><p>"Uzokwenza njengokutshelwe kwakho uma ufisa ukugcina isikhundla sakho, kodwa ngiyajabula ukukuthumela kuThe Wall uma ufisa ukwenqaba umyalo?" UMarbrand waziphindisela, wahlaba inkemba ezandleni zakhe. "Kwanele manje. UDalton, uBrienne, babhekane futhi balwe!"</p><p>Jaime</p><p>"Ubungeke ucele ukungibona, baba, bekungunyaka. Noma ngabe unezinye izinto ezibaluleke kakhulu ukwedlula ukuhlangana nendodana yakho?" UJaime ungene ku-solar kayise emini enkulu, ediniwe elinde ukubuzwa lapho uqobo.</p><p>"Ungabi petty, Jaime, ayikufaneli. Manje ake ngibone ingalo yakho."</p><p>UJaime waphakamisa isiqu sakhe ukuze uTywin ahlolisise. Uma owesilisa esabela kulokhu, akazange akhombise. Ngemuva kwemizuzwana embalwa, uTywin waphinda futhi wakhuluma.</p><p>"Usengalwa?"</p><p>"Yebo ngiyakwazi. Nami ngihamba kahle, ngiyabonga ukubuza." Kuphendula uJaime, ethukuthele ngenxa yokubonakala kukhathala kukayise. UTywin waphakamisa ishiya kodwa wakhetha ukungakunaki okuncane.</p><p>"Ubani owenze lokhu? SingamaLannista, asikwazi ukukhokha into enjengale. Ngabe kwakunguStark?"</p><p>"Cha, bekungabangani beBrave. Ekhuluma ngeStage, kunjani uSansa no-Arya? Ngiyathemba ukuthi ubanakekela kahle?" UJaime uzame ukuzwakala engenandaba.</p><p>"Njengoba iStark sikunakekele kahle? Kodwa sesimphathe kahle uSansa, unenhlanhla enkulu, senze umdlalo nomuntu ovelele. Ngokuqondene no-Arya Stark, akakaze abonwe selokhu kubulawa uNed Stark, thina "Sikholwe ukuthi usindile kuLing King, kepha njengabo bonke ababemgaqele abasendleleni, kungenzeka ukuthi usefile manje."</p><p>"Usindile? Ufile?" UJaime uzamile ukugcina izwi lakhe, "Utshele uLady Celyn ukuthi nobabili niphephile ukuhweba ngami!"</p><p>"Ungangitsheli ukuthi imibono ye-Stark yokuhlonipha nokuziphatha ihlehlisile kuwe? Sithe esikudingayo, kufanele sikubuyisele emuva, asinakuba nabantu abacabanga ukuthi bangahamba bathumba indlalifa ICasterly Rock. Izikhulu zihlala zikhokha izikweletu zazo. "</p><p>"Angisiyindlalifa, uTrion ukhona," kusho uJaime ngokukhathala, ediniwe ngokuba nale ngxoxo efanayo nobaba wakhe ngaso sonke isikhathi, "ngiyilungu le-Kings Guard, ngakho-ke angikwazi ukuzuza ifa. Futhi ubani owenze ifa "Ngabe umvumelile?"</p><p>"Uyivumile. Ngenxa yokwesaba, akungabazeki, kodwa kunani, washo la mazwi, ngakho-ke isemthethweni. Useshadile vele ... Umfowenu."</p><p>"Ubushiqela? Kodwa u ... Yini, 13? Ucishe abe kathathu ubudala bakhe, ingabe ulindele ukuthi ngikholwe ukuthi omunye wabo ubefuna lokho?"</p><p>"Akekho kubo obefuna lokho, kepha akunandaba. Yini ebalulekile ukuthi ne-Young Wolf nabafowabo bashonile, uSansa Stark ukhiye waseNyakatho njengendlalifa yaseWinterfell. Bazomlandela ngemuva, futhi besidinga umshado weLannister ukuze ubangenise futhi. " UTywin kuzwakale enesizungu, kube sengathi uchazela ingane lokhu. UJaime wahlatshwa umbandela wokuthi ubabakazi wakhe ngempela wababanjani; wayemthanda kunjalo, kepha lokhu kubanda kwakunzima ukukhipha isisu. Wabamba umoya, engaqiniseki ukuthi uzoxoxa kanjani isihloko esilandelayo.</p><p>"URobb Stark ushonile emshadweni obomvu, ngenkathi uWalder Frey ephula yonke imithetho yokungenisa izihambi futhi enganaki ilungelo lesivakashi. Ngabe nguwe, baba, obenesandla kulokho?"</p><p>"Yebo ngikwenzile. Konke bekuhlelelwe kwangaphambili, futhi kwenziwa umsebenzi. Ungalokothi unesibindi sokungifundisa ngenhlonipho nangemithetho yokungenisa izihambi. Kungcono ukuthi wonke amadoda eStark afele lapho, lapho kungekho noyedwa wethu Amasosha ayezolinyazwa.Nyakatho idinga ukukhonjiswa ukuthi ukuvukelwa kwakungeke kubekezelelwe , lowesifazane oweza naye ... Ngabe udinga ukulahlwa? "</p><p>"IBrienne akumele ilinyazwe!" UJaime wamemezela, ngamandla amakhulu. Wazama ukuzola ngaphambi kokuqhubeka. "UBrienne ungowesifazane omuhle, futhi onekhono elihle. Usindise impilo yami kaningi kunalokho engingakubala, futhi njengoba ushilo, uLannister uhlala ekhokha izikweletu zakhe. Ngimhlelele ukuthi ajoyine iCity Watch. Ngiyacela baba, ubengakaze alwele noRobb Stark ngokweqiniso, ubethembekile kuLady Celyn, futhi ngiyamethemba. ”</p><p>UTywin wagqolozela uJaime isikhathi eside, wabe esenikina ikhanda, wamxosha ngesankahlu sesandla, uJaime wasuka waqonda ngaphandle, wavala umnyango uthule ngemuva kwakhe.</p><p>Ngesikhathi ehamba ebuyela kwelanga lakhe, wedlula e-Addam Marbrand ephaseji, futhi le ndoda yamomotheka ngemfudumalo.</p><p>"Lord Commander! Izindaba ezimnandi! Lowo wesifazane onginike yena, uBrienne, ungene. Ngambeka ngokumelene noDalton Barrel, indoda esabekayo, kodwa iqhawe eliqhakazile, kanti nokho wakwazi ukumshaya, wamnika i-whack yangempela ekugcineni ! Ngimnikeze isembatho segolide, futhi usuku lonke lusukulekile, kepha kusukela kusasa uzobe esebenza nge-City City. "</p><p>"Futhi ukuphi manje?" Kubuza uJaime, ekhathazekile kancane. U-Addam uthuswe inkulumo kaJaime ekhathazekile.</p><p>"Igceke lokuqeqesha ngiyakholelwa, ser."</p><p>UJaime wamamatheka ebonga eMarbrand, wabe eseya egcekeni lokuqeqeshwa ngokushesha ngangokunokwenzeka ngaphandle kokugijima.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>